


What Was He Thinking?!

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The question in Taiga's mind as Hiiro kneeled before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



> Written as a fill for the Kamen Rider Prompt Meme: ["Ex-Aid - Hiiro/Taiga - Hatesex. A fight continues even after they de-henshin and things continues to be heated - bonus point if Hiiro tops." ](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=209039#cmt209039)
> 
> This is also for lucybeetle, who has been craving for Brave/Snipe hatesex for a long time :)

The 'young master' usually gave up after they were forced to detransform. Pocketing his gashat, Taiga left Hiiro alone and stewing in his own rage at the scene of the battle. He didn't notice Hiiro following him until he was shoved against the wall of his own abandoned hospital. 

Who, aside from himself, would use underhanded violence to attack a player outside of the game? He wouldn't put his money on Kagami Hiiro. Yet as he was flipped over by his assailant, it was Hiiro whom he came face to face with. Kagami Hiiro, the weakling who had most likely never been in a real fight before, was now trying to start one with Taiga. 

Taiga didn't care for exchanging more than a few words with Hiiro, but if this pampered brat thought he had cornered Taiga, Taiga would have to set him straight. 

"Move it, eyesore," Taiga said, returning Hiiro's deathglare with his own. "Throw your bratty tantrum somewhere else." 

Though fury radiated from Hiiro's body, he attempted to speak in a flat and objective way anyhow. "You're always aroused after exterminating Bugstars. I've noticed all along." 

Slamming both palms against the wall behind Taiga, Hiiro prevented him from leaving. Taiga was about to brush him aside, and his pathetic excuse at shaming Taiga, when Hiiro deliberately tilted his hips forwards and grounded his crotch on Taiga's own. As Hiiro had accused, Taiga was hard from the adrenaline of the fight. He was amused to find that Hiiro was in a similar state. 

"So what?" Taiga replied. "You're hard too." 

"Shut up, you dirty bastard," Hiiro hissed. 

No way was Taiga going to do as Hiiro said. Hiiro seemed to think the same, and he did more to get Taiga to shut up, craning his neck forward to lick at the skin around Taiga's Adam's apple. Taiga shuddered at the sensation of Hiiro's tongue on his sensitive neck. Hiiro didn't stop there, going further in placing his lips over Taiga's Adam's apple and sucking. 

Somehow, Taiga had the feeling Hiiro wanted to do this for a long time. He had trouble voicing his thoughts as Hiiro intensified his sucking. Every time Taiga swallowed to clear his throat, he'd feel Hiiro grazing his teeth against Taiga's neck, grinding away Taiga's will to speak. 

Speak he finally did, after getting used to the movements of Hiiro's lips. "You know when I get hard. You know where to kiss to turn me on. Are you fucking with me, or do you actually want to fuck with me?"

"In your dreams." 

What Hiiro did next was contrary to his bratty retort. He went down on his knees and with deft fingers practiced in performing tasks quickly and precisely, opened the front of Taiga's pants. It was quite obvious what he was about to do to Taiga next...but no. Taiga couldn't believe it. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Taiga asked, yanking the back of Hiiro's head to force Hiiro to look back up. 

Though Taiga tugged at the strands of Hiiro's hair, Hiiro kept himself from showing any hint of pain. If anything, he directed more waves of contempt towards Taiga. 

"Are you going to pass up the chance to have me suck your cock?" Hiiro asked. 

He raised a single eyebrow, daring Taiga to pass up the chance for real. What Taiga really wanted was for Hiiro to do it; he really wanted to see and feel Kagami Hiiro choke on his cock. 

He warned Hiiro first, "I'll kick your guts out if you try to bite it off."

He loosened his hold on Hiiro's hair, keeping his hand there as Hiiro begun. From the way Hiiro used his mouth, Taiga could tell he was no novice to sucking cock. Hiiro took care to lightly suck and lick on the head of Taiga's cock, then smoothly took in the rest of it. He didn't even flinch at the length or the taste. 

It had been a while since anyone did this for Taiga. He moaned and relaxed his body, releasing his built up frustration into Hiiro's mouth. He wanted more and tried to thrust against the back of Hiiro's throat, only for Hiiro to clamp both hands on his hips and once again pinned Taiga to the wall. Pulling off Taiga's cock, Hiiro panted short breaths, apparently needing to slow down. 

"When did you learn this, you cocksucker?" Taiga asked.

His voice sounded odd in his ears, like it was someone else speaking. Someone else affected by the sight of Kagami Hiiro on his knees and with spit-soaked lips. 

"Shut up and don't talk." 

Instead of continuing with his blow job, Hiiro took one hand off Taiga's hips and reached between Taiga's legs, extending a finger to circle Taiga's hole. 

Grabbing Hiiro's wrist, Taiga said, "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Are you scared?" Hiiro challenged, keeping his hand where it was. "Or are you a virgin back there?" 

This was going too far for a blowjob. A blowjob for one's enemy, no less. Taiga couldn't even guess what Hiiro was thinking, and he would perhaps only know after Hiiro was finished with what he had planned for Taiga. Taiga was going to have to let him continue. 

As Taiga loosened his grasp on Hiiro's wrist, Hiiro pressed his finger into Taiga's hole. Whether on purpose or not, the inconsiderate brat hadn't applied spit first. Taiga bit his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out due to the stinging pain. Hiiro was due an eye for an eye, a dick for behaving like one. Taiga took his cock in his hand and pressed it over Hiiro's closed lips, prompting Hiiro to suck it. Unlike his earlier craving for Taiga's cock, Hiiro resolutely kept his mouth shut and concentrated on working his finger deeper into Taiga. 

Without voicing any warning, or because Hiiro didn't want to provide Taiga with an opening to shove his dick into Hiiro's mouh, Hiiro inserted another finger into Taiga. Taiga retaliated by smearing the pre-come leaking from his cock all over Hiiro's lips. With two fingers, Hiiro could stimulate more of the sensitive nerves within Taiga, especially when he located Taiga's prostate. He rubbed against it, making Taiga feel like coming with every press of Hiiro's fingers. 

It would take more than Hiiro's two fingers inside Taiga to actually make Taiga come. Hiiro relented and wrapped his lips around Taiga's cock. To keep Hiiro from stopping and drawing his cocksucking out further, Taiga restrained himself from thrusting in, though he badly wanted to. He was irked that he was allowing Hiiro to control his body and his pleasure, but what could he do? Nothing he could do but submit to being pushed to orgasm as Hiiro pressed firmly on his prostate. 

Looking down, he watched with satisfaction as Hiiro swallowed all of his come. Hiiro did so with eyes closed and face scrunched up in disgust. Only when Hiiro was sucking away the last drops from Taiga's cock that Taiga thought of pulling out and spraying his semen all over Hiiro's face. He wished he had thought of it and done it sooner, to make Hiiro as digusted with himself as Taiga was for enjoying being fingerfucked by Kagami Hiiro. 

Coming took more energy out of Taiga than he had expected. Once Hiiro had released him and got to his feet, Taiga's knees buckled and he sank onto the ground. He must have came a month's worth of sexual frustration into Hiiro's mouth. Glancing at Hiiro's crotch, he noted the bulge in the front of Hiiro's pants and the outline of Hiiro's erection. Hiiro was still hard. Before Taiga could stare some more at Hiiro's hard-on, Hiiro turned away, his doctor's coat swishing behind him. 

"Are you going to do something about that?" Taiga asked. 

Ever so entitled, Hiiro wrongly assumed Taiga was offering to get him off. 

"As if I'll let you get your filthy hands near me," Hiiro said. 

If he wasn't bent on maintaining the image of a classy douche, he would have spat on the ground before walking away from Taiga. 

"You just sucked my cock and put your fingers up my ass, you fool!" 

Hiiro didn't respond and kept walking away. For pointing out the obvious, Taiga ended up feeling like the fool. 


End file.
